


The Adventures of a Few Dumbasses

by K1ngtok1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Help, Jercy bromance, M/M, Multi, Nico and frank use tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Reyna and Nico are bros, Texting, chat fic, idk where his is going, ill add more tags as I go, text fic, this is my first fic pls be nice to me, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ngtok1/pseuds/K1ngtok1
Summary: Hey so this is my first fic. Please try to be nice and give me some advice (wow that rhymed)Percy (like the complete dumbass he is) decided to make a group chat and look where that got us(aka the spontaneously updating chat fic of someone with minimal writing experience)





	1. And so it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> little gorl: i was going to say language but then i realized i just dont care anymore
> 
> leol: wait does that mean we can curse now?
> 
> KillMe: no

OceanMan made a chat

OceanMan invited Blooks, piperoni, leol, KillMe, concerned, little gorl and Big Boi to the chat

Ocean Man renamed the chat My dude(ett)s

OceanMan: It is i

OceanMan: the ocean man

leol: cool

piperoni: wait hold up who is everyone i dont have u all saved 

Piperoni: BTW im piper

KillMe: nico

concerned: Nico what is your name

concerned: <-- i am

concerned: also hi it will

Blooks: I’m Annabeth.

leol: im p sure u all know who i am but if u dont im the one and only loe

leol: leo*

piperoni: L O E

OceanMan: *wheeze*

leol: shuddup you heathens

little gorl: ok then

little gorl: back on track

little gorl: Im Hazel

Big Boi: Frank

Blooks: Aren’t we missing someone?

piperoni: *gasp*

OceanMan: whod i miss?

piperoni: j a s o n

OceanMan: f u c k

little gorl: i was going to say language but then i realized i just dont care anymore

leol: wait does that mean we can curse now?

KillMe: no

leol: fiddlesticks, that realy ruffles my feathers

Blooks: really*

piperoni: BACK TO JASON

piperoni added LightiningMan to the chat

LightiningMan: how dare you

OceanMan: imsorryiswearididntmeantoforgetyou

LightiningMan: HMMMMMMMMMMMM

OceanMan: please

OceanMan: my bro

LightiningMan: fine I forgive you

leol: AnYwAnKs

OceanMan renamed the chat AnYwAnKs

leol: anyone wanna come keep me company in the bunker?

little gorl: sure

Big Boi: coming

leol: k see u in five

leol, Big Boi and little gorl disconnected

piperoni: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Blooks: What is it?

piperoni: somethings going on with those 3

piperoni: and imma find out what

piperoni disconnected

Blooks: I’ve got some studying to do so…..

Blooks disconnected

KillMe: bye

KillMe disconnected

concerned: imma go check on him

concerned: see ya

concerned disconnected

OceanMan: its just you and i jason

OceanMan: just us bros against the world

LightningMan: brooooooo

OceanMan: brooooooooooo

LightningMan: broooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OceanMan: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Queen-Queen makes an appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LightningMan: my little bro is all grown up
> 
> Queen-Queen: wait
> 
> Queen-Queen: waddaya mean ‘my little bro’
> 
> Queen-Queen: hes MY bro
> 
> LightningMan: NO

leol: ok so guys 

leol: firstly

leol changed little gorl’s nickname to vivalapluto

vivalapluto: it fits

Blooks: Continue.

leol: also

leol: u kno how we said we forgot jason?

OceanMan: yesss?

leol: well we forgot some others

LightningMan: queen queen?

leol: queen queen

OceanMan: nO

concerned: wait whos queen queen

KillMe: Reyna

KillMe: also yes queen queen

concerned: if i didnt know any better i would say youre not being very gay

KillMe: d o n t y o u d a r e

leol: will

piperoni: run

concerned disconnected

LightningMan added Queen-Queen

OceanMan: NO

Queen-Queen: How about yes

Queen-Queen: also what kind of fuckery is this

LightningMan: blame percy

OceanMan: *gasp* i thought we were bros jason

LightningMan: you forgot about me yesterday

OceanMan: i s a i d s o r ry

LightningMan: not good enough

LightningMan: our broship is temporarily cancled

OceanMan: *gasp*

piperoni: *gasp*

leol: *gasp*

vivalapluto: *gasp*

Big Boi: *gasp*

Blooks: *Gasp*

KillMe: *gasp*

concerned: *gasp*

Queen-Queen: *gsap*

Queen-Queen: gasp*

KillMe: Nice going

Queen-Queen: if it were anyone else i would have gutted them but unfortunately im best friends with you so therefrore i cannot

Big Boi: wait will’s back?

concerned: ye ye

concerned: all nics did was tackle me and started kissing me to “prove hes gay”

KillMe: nO

Queen-Queen: awww

LightningMan: my little bro is all grown up

Queen-Queen: wait

Queen-Queen: waddaya mean ‘my little bro’

Queen-Queen: hes MY bro

LightningMan: NO

Queen-Queen: you have percy hes ur bro

leol: i thought i was jasons bro

OceanMan: ur jasons best friend

OceanMan: theres a difference

leol: undersatndable. Continue

Queen-Queen: anyways

leol: AnYwAnKs*

Blooks: *le sigh*

Queen-Queen: whats everyone doing

vivalapluto: frank and i are in the buker w/ leo

leol: ye ye

piperoni: im on top of the climbing wall with jas

OceanMan: did you fly or climb up there

piperoni: no one will ever know

piperoni: *spoopy ghost noises*

concerned: nicos helping me in the infirmary

KillMe: i still dont understand why im any good here

KillMe: im litteraly the child of the god of the dead

concerned: hush now child

Queen-Queen: im chillin with thalia

LightningMan: wait wut

Queen-Queen added acorn

acorn: why hello there little bro

OceanMan: THALIA

acorn: PERCY 

OceanMan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

acorn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Big Boi: lets just leave them to their screaming

Blooks: Agreed.

9 People disconnected


	3. Gay for a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blooks: That was a really bad idea, Leo.
> 
> leol: no shit shurelok
> 
> Blooks: sherlock*
> 
> leol: sure

acorn: jason

LightningMan: ye?

acorn: look behind u

LightningMan: hfgctrjyvjytudefwy,tuk

leol: !jason kayboard slammed!

LightningMan: YOUR HERE

LightningMan: A T C A M P

acorn: yeus

LightningMan: I THOUGHT U WERE WITH REYNA OR THE HUNTERS OR SMTN

acorn: i was

acorn: but now im not

OceanMan: dun duN DUN

LightningMan: oh hey bro

OceanMan: hey yourself bro

Blooks: Wait, I thought you guys weren’t bros anymore?

LightningMan: we werent but then he gave me candy

LightningMan: so now hes my bro again

OceanMan: broooooooooo

LightningMan: brooooo

piperoni: sometimes I feel like theyre the ones dating eachother

piperoni: annabeth lets all be gay for a day

Blooks: Valid.

KillMe: jokes on you im already gay

concerned: im half gay does that count?

OceanMan: yes

leol: wait i have noone to be gay witl

leol: with*

leol: :(

vivalapluto: Frank and I will be gay with you

piperoni: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

leol: but ur a- you know what nevermind lets be gey

leol: gay*

OceanMan: gey

piperoni: gey

LightningMan: gey

leol: ALRIGHT I GET IT WERE ALL GEY

Queen-Queen: speaking of gay

Queen-Queen: i have something to tell you

piperoni: IS SOMEONE AT CAMP CLOSETED AND IN NEED OF GAY ASSISTENCE?

Queen-Queen: ...Yes?

piperoni: W H O ?

Queen-Queen: um

Queen-Queen: me

piperoni: I KNEW I- wait wut

KillMe: shes a lesbian, carl

Big Boi: did you just make a tumblr reference?

KillMe: NO

OceanMan: that no was too agressive

KillMe: SHUT UP

vivalapluto: i like how we all just ignore the fact that reyna came out to us

concerned: *gasp*

KillMe: will get back to work theres litteraly like 10 injured people there

concerned: how do u know that?

KillMe: I can smell it

leol: *wheeze*

vivalapluto: im sorry what?

KillMe: i s m e l l d e a t h

concerned disconnected

vivalapluto: im not even going to question that you have these powers

Blooks: OK but back to Reyna.

Queen-Queen:... as nico said

Queen-Queen: im a lesbian

OceanMan: I thought you were an american

Queen-Queen:...

Queen-Queen: no comment

Queen-Queen: and as a lesbian

Queen-Queen: I am dating someone

piperoni: W H O I S I T I M U S T K N O W

acorn: its me

LightningMan: *gasp* fucking finaly

acorn: wut

OceanMan: whenever you two were together you guys would juts STARE

Blooks: When one of you guys looked at the other you would turn away blushing.

LightningMan: plus 24/7 blushing

acorn: I GET IT WERE OBLIVIOUS IDIOTS

leol: Hey frank hazel

Big Boi: what is it i just heard a loud noise

leol:... help

vivalapluto: what did you do this time

leol: i tried to get something down from a shelf

leol: it fell on top of me

leol: now im stuck underneith this celestial bronze dome

Blooks: That was a really bad idea, Leo.

leol: no shit shurelok

Blooks: sherlock*

leol: sure

Big Boi: k were here 

leol: k gtg

leol, Big Boi and vivalapluto disconnected

Blooks: I see what you mean, Piper.

piperoni: IKR

piperoni: SOMETHING is going on with those 3

Blooks: Let’s go investigate.

piperoni and Blooks disconnected

OceanMan: soooooooooooooooo

LightningMan: thalia. You. me. Talk. now

acorn: ok mr caveman

acorn and LightningMan disconnected

OceanMan: so nico…

KillMe disconnected

OceanMan: rude

OceanMan: reyna?

Queen-Queen disconnected

OceanMan: *le sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could use some advice for storyline and stuff so ye.
> 
> If you want to, find me on tumblr at K1ngtok1. i do art requests, and just am generally entertaining


End file.
